


Spring Allergies

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets allergies on the road, making him moody.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spring Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Guys, I think we should stop for breakfast, preferably at McDonald’s,” Jack said to Rian and Zack as he walked into the front lounge of the bus, rubbing his eyes some in exhaustion.   
“You only crave that when you’re hungover,” Zack replied with a laugh.  
“Well, he certainly looks it. How much did you drink after the show last night, dude?” Rian asked.  
“Not much, actually. I’m definitely a bit hungover, but I’m also tired. Alex has been snoring some, which has made it hard to sleep,” Jack said, taking a seat on the couch.  
“That’s weird, he almost never snores,” Rian stated.  
“Yeah, that’s usually my thing,” Zack added, earning a laugh from his bandmates.  
“Maybe we should stop, I wouldn’t mind getting some coffee from McDonald’s. should we wake Alex up in case he wants something?” Rian asked his friends.  
“I think we should just let him sleep, he seemed tired last night. We can get him something, I know what he’d want,” Jack decided.  
“Sounds good, I’ll tell the deriver to stop at the next McDonald’s,” Zack said, getting up and going to where the driver was.  
“Why don’t you put on something decent, then the three of us can wait up here together,” Rian suggested to Jack.  
“That’s a good idea, I’ll be back,” Jack replied, getting up and going to the bunk area. As he changed into some real clothes, Jack could still hear Alex snoring away in his bunk, and it almost sounded louder than it had been earlier.   
Once Jack was ready, he went back up to the front, and sat on the couch with his friends. Just minutes later, they’d arrived in the parking lot of a McDonald’s in the middle of nowhere.  
“Okay, let’s be gone for fifteen minutes max, we can’t be late to the venue because of this,” Rian stated, making everyone laugh some. The three of them walked off of the bus and made their way into the restaurant.   
Meanwhile, Alex slowly started to wake up in his bunk, but it felt like someone was standing on his chest. As his eyes fluttered open, he started to cough some. Once he was finally able to calm himself, he sat up in his bed. His head was congested, he had a slight headache, and the back of his throat felt itchy and sore.  
“There’s’ no way I’m sick, I was not that long ago,” Alex said to himself in a raspy voice. He slowly got up from his bed, and made his way into the kitchen, surprised that his friends weren’t out there.  
“Is anyone here?” Alex called out, not getting a reply. Alex went to look out the window and noticed that the bus was parked in front of a McDonald’s, making Alex roll his eyes.   
Once he’d figured out what was going on, Alex decided to take his temperature, since he couldn’t tell if he was sick or not. He went over to the medicine drawer in the kitchen and found the thermometer. At first, when Alex saw the normal reading, he was confused as to why he felt so bad, but then he realized it.   
In the spring, Alex’s allergies always flared up, and it was currently mid-March. They’d also played an outdoor show the night before, which most likely was what caused this. While Alex knew he’d be fine, he was still frustrated, he hated performing with allergies.   
Not only did he feel like he couldn’t put on as good of a show, he also was always in a bad mood whenever he had them, which made him not want to be around other people, making his job a lot harder. Knowing that taking extra good care of himself would be the best thing he could do, Alex heated up some water so he could make a cup of honey and lemon tea to soothe his throat. Once his tea was done, Alex took some allergy medicine, then sat on the couch with his tea.   
Not much later, he started to sneeze again, making him groan in annoyance. Right after he settled himself, the door to the bus opened, and the rest of the band walked in, carrying their food and laughing about something. Normally, Alex would want to know what was so funny, but all of the noise made his head feel worse, angering him even more.  
“Can you guys tone it down some?” Alex snapped, holding his head in his hands. The other three immediately stopped laughing, and awkwardly looked at one another. They cautiously walked further into the room and set the bags of food down on the table.  
“Um, sorry man, we didn’t mean to bother you. Hey, we brought you some stuff from McDonald’s,” Jack said, already grabbing his pancakes.  
“Thanks guys,” Alex replied with a sneeze.  
“Are you okay, man? You sound a bit sick,” Rian pointed out.  
“No, it’s just allergies, I’m fine,” Alex replied.  
“Are you going to be okay for the show tonight?” Zack continued.  
“Maybe we should shorten the set,” Jack suggested.  
“No, we don’t need to do anything like that, I just need you guys to let me be, and stop asking questions and saying things,” Alex said, sounding frustrated.  
“Sorry, we just want to make sure that you’ll be okay,” Jack defensively replied.  
“I’ll be just fine, but I want to be alone. I’m going into my bunk until we get to the venue,” Alex decided. He found his food, then took it back to his bunk.  
“Well, that was something,” Zack mumbled, sitting at the table.  
“Allergies always put him in such a shitty mood,” Jack stated, rolling his eyes.  
“Hopefully he’ll shake the attitude by the time we get to the venue, that was ridiculous,” Rian added.  
“I heard that!” Alex exclaimed from his bunk, sounding angry.  
“It’s going to be a long day,” Jack said in a quiet voice, his bandmates nodding in agreement before starting to eat their food.   
The ride to the venue was about three hours, and Alex spent two and a half of them in his bunk, not talking to anyone else. As the time passed, Alex noticed that he was starting to feel worse. The congestion had become almost unbearable, and the discomfort in his throat was more prominent. He’d also developed a cough that his bandmates cringed at every time they heard it from where they were.   
Alex was so frustrated that he felt so awful, but he was also concerned for the show. He knew that he didn’t sound like himself, and he was really afraid that the show would suffer because of him. After dealing with these frustrations and anxieties, Alex finally got up to get ready for soundcheck. He avoided his bandmates, not wanting to talk and waste his voice.   
Once they finally arrived at the venue, Alex walked to the front lounge, where all of his friends were waiting for him.   
“It’s time for soundcheck!” Jack exclaimed as everyone got up.  
“Let’s go,” Alex said in an emotionless voice as he quickly walked off of the bus. The band followed him as they silently walked into the venue, and over to the stage, where their instruments were already set up.  
“Should we do a full soundcheck?” Zack asked the group.  
“Yeah, we always do. Let’s get this done,” Alex snapped, already starting to play the first song. The rest of the band quickly started playing to stay on track with Alex, and that’s how the whole soundcheck went.   
As it progressed on, Alex discovered that he couldn’t hit certain notes with all of the congestion, and he felt his voice get worn out, making him even more concerned for the show later on. After playing through their set, and a couple coughing fits from Alex, they were finally done. At this point, Alex’s anxieties had made him even more upset, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this.   
“Great job, guys! How’re you feeling, Alex?” Rian asked.  
“I’m great. I’m skipping the meet and greet, I’ll see you guys later,” Alex stated, angerly walking offstage and over to the green room.  
“He’s really upset,” Zack said after an awkward silence.  
“I can’t believe he’s just going to skip meet and greet like that,” Rian added.  
“Honestly, it’s probably for the best, since he’s this upset. Imagine if he snapped at a fan like he’s been doing to us, it’d ruin their whole night,” Jack pointed out.  
“I guess that’s true. Hey, we have to get over to meet and greet, it starts in about ten minutes,” Zack said, looking at the time on his watch.  
“Let’s go, I can’t wait to tell everyone that Alex won’t be there,” Rian said in an annoyed voice.  
“It’ll suck, but we’ll have to do our best with what we’ve got,” Jack said as they walked over to where the meet and greet was being held. The fans definitely missed Alex, and the other three did their best to make it all work, and to keep their fans happy.   
Alex stayed in the green room until there were five minutes before it was time for them to go on. He’d spent the afternoon napping on and off, hoping that it would help him to feel a bit better, but in the end, it didn’t do anything helpful for him. After getting himself stage ready, Alex walked to the stage entrance, and grabbed his guitar. He didn’t talk to his bandmates and led everyone onstage once it was time.   
Considering how bad Alex was starting to feel, the show went mostly well. Alex didn’t talk to Jack as much as he usually did, wanting to save his voice as much as possible. Right after Dear Maria ended, Alex quickly made his way offstage and to the bus before any of his bandmates could see he was gone.   
Performing made Alex’s throat hurt quite a bit more, and he was now starting to feel a bit guilty. Alex knew that he’d been unnecessarily mean to his friends, and that eh shouldn’t have skipped out on the meet and greet, and he was starting to wish that he could take it all back.   
Once he got to the bus, Alex quickly rinsed off and put on PJs, then made a cup of tea that he took to the back lounge. He set himself up on the couch, then turned on the TV. Alex really wanted to focus on the show he’d put on, but the guilt was getting more intense, and it was the only thing he could think about.   
Eventually, Alex burst into a coughing fit, and he doubled over on himself as he tried to calm himself down. Seconds later, he felt someone sit next to him and put their hand on his back, which he really appreciated. Once he calmed himself, he sat back up to see Jack, with a concerned look on his face.  
“That didn’t sound good, how’re you feeling?” Jack asked, handing Alex back his mug.  
“I’ve been better, to be honest. I’m a bit surprised to see you,” Alex stated, taking a sip of his tea.  
“Why? I always check on you when you don’t feel well,” Jack pointed out.  
“Yeah, but I was such an asshole to you today, all because I felt shitty and was nervous about how feeling bad would mess with the show,” Alex explained.  
“Well, you were definitely a bit much today, but you’re always moody when you feel bad, and you’re extra moody whenever you feel really bad, just like today, which is why I’m here,” Jack stated.  
“You’re the best. I’m sorry about today,” Alex said, sounding a bit embarrassed.   
“Don’t worry about it, allergies suck. All we can do is try to make tomorrow better,” Jack replied.  
“When did you start saying smart things like that? That’s my thing!” Alex joked, making them both laugh.  
“Well, I guess I took over that role today since you’ve been all upset. Seriously though, is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Jack offered.  
“Well, I’d love to watch something to take my mind off of how I’m feeling, do you want to watch a movie with me?” Alex asked.  
“That sounds great, but I get to pick what movie it is, since you’ve been a dick all day!” Jack stated, going to the DVD collection.   
“Fine with me, I owe it to you,” Alex replied. A few minutes later, Jack flipped the TV to the right input, and the Home Alone menu appeared on the screen.  
“I should’ve known you’d pick this,” Alex said with a laugh.   
“You really should’ve. Now, let’s watch!” Jack exclaimed, sitting next to Alex and starting the movie. Alex was glad to have such a great best friend that genuinely cared about him so much, even if it meant he had to sit through Home Alone for the millionth time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on here! I haven't written a sickfic in a bit, so hopefully I've still got it! Also, I'm sorry I keep posting so late at night, I keep staying up until 3am, sleeping til somewhere between 10 and 12, and repeating. I have a few more requests to finish up, but please continue to send them in! I have quite a bit of free time, so I'd love to keep busy by writing out your all's ideas for you! Thank you guys for reading my work and enjoying it, posting on here for you guys makes me so happy, and I'm glad that after all of this time, you guys still enjoy my work! Also, I wanted to give a little plug to a friend of mine who is a fantastic writer, Satellites_and_Stars! She's got a chaptered fic she's working on, and takes requests for one shots! She's seriously so talented, and her work deserves some more love! That's all I've got for this note, please continue to send in requests, and I'll have another fic up soon! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
